I Want Ye Back Mummy! I Love Ye!
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks
Summary: Merida's thoughts about her mother during the beginning of the second sunrise


The fight was finally over, my mum defeated Mor'du and everyone was okay. The fight was a very close one mum and Mor'du were both evenly match because they were both bears. But there was one thing that made them different in strength. Mor'du strength came from revenge and anger while my mum's came from love and determination to protect the ones she love. And that was enough fer her to win the fight. I look at mum, who was panting heavily as she look at me. I was about to reach out to her but something caught my attention. The area that me and mum were in was starting to get brighter! I slowly look up at the sky and gasp out loudly. It was about to be the second sunrise, the deadline fer the spell! I quickly got up and ran towards Angus! I took the tapestry, that I mended back together, off his back and rush back to mum! I threw the tapestry onto mum's back. 'Please work. Please work!' was the only thing that I kept repeating inside my head because it just have to! I waited anxiously for the curse to be lifted off of my mum but nothing happen. I watch mum look sadly at the tapestry then at me with widen eyes! It was like she was begging me to help her and in a instant, her eyes went completely black! I watch in terror as it happen. "No. No, I-I don't understand I.." Tears then began to well up in my eyes. I felt so helpless and weak. My own mum is going to be a bear forever and it's all my fault! I collapse onto the ground in defeat. "oh mum I'm sorry. This is all I did this to ye. To us" I said in despair as I look up at her. Mum sense that I was in distress so she nuzzle me on my face It was like she was telling me it was alright but it's not! I threw myself at mum and bury my face on her soft fur. "Ye always been there fer me. Ye never given up on me" I confessed as an image of me as a wee lass and mum appear in my head. It was a stormy night and the thunder scare me so I ran to mum. That's when she said to me calmly _"my brave wee lass it's okay I'm right here. I always be right here"_ I smile at her because I believe in her that she will. She then pull me into a loving hug and together we started singing.

* * *

I was so wrong about mum. She been there fer me since day 1 and this is how I repay her?! **"I just want ye back..."** I said as my tears as I kept holding onto her **"I want ye back mummy!"** I choke out through my tears. If I had one more chance to make my mum come back to me I will. That's when I utter the three words that I never said to her fer a long time **"I love ye!"** I let all my tears freely fall from my face. I shouldn't have slash the tapestry that she work so hard on. I shouldn't had went to the witch. I shouldn't had gave my mum that cake. I shouldn't had mess with tradition. And I shouldn't had turn my mum into a bear! I'm so sorry mummy. I'm so so sorry but it seems like it's too late to fix it. And if mum truly turns into a bear and wants to kill me fer it then that's fine by me.I deserve it since I did this to her. I shouldn't have given up on her she would still be here with me, dad, and the boys but now we won't have a mother to take care of us, to tell us it's alright, to school us, to be overprotective of us and dad won't have a wife to love,to be comfort when he needs it, to help him out so he won't make a fool of himself in front of people. We won't have any of that because of me! It is all my fault! I'm such a fool!Suddenly, I felt a human hand stroke my hair! My eyes widen witch surprise and shock! No one does that expect! I did a small gasp as I look up to see if my prediction was true. And it was! There in front of me was my mum! Not the bear but my actually human mum! Her hair was out of their braids and she had a big smile on her face and did a small chuckle at me. "mum!" I exclaim as I felt all my feelings bottling up inside "Yer back!" That's when mum let out a laugh. She put a hand on my cheek while she was given me full blown kisses all over my face! When she finish, she had her hand was still rested on my cheek and the smile still remain on her face "Ye change!" I said still completely overwhelmed from what she just did. Mum have never kiss me like that since..well when I was little. It seem so out of her character but I just how to get use to it. "oh darling, we both have" mum said passionly as she gave me one big kiss on the forehead. And fer the very first time, I knew how much my mum means to me and I will never let her go ever again because I love her!

* * *

**Okay guys, from a scale from one to ten how much did you like this! Please review to let me know! And stay tune for some of my newer stories**


End file.
